


【ALL逍】【朱逍】罗网（中）

by SunLijen



Category: One Direction
Genre: #朱逍 #all逍, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 14:26:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18758254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunLijen/pseuds/SunLijen
Summary: 逍又开始算计八八了





	【ALL逍】【朱逍】罗网（中）

**Author's Note:**

> 第一次用AO3，不太会用，假车一辆证明我还没坑。

一  
朱重八醒来时天光已然大亮，闭眼翻身一摸，怀中不见温香软玉，身旁锦衾也已凉透。他一向勤政，只在休沐时来杨逍处小住一日，也每每天亮即起处理政事，等杨逍睡饱起身再陪他游玩散心。  
朱重八本就疑惑自己今日为何晚起，醒时不见杨逍踪影，顿时疑心大作。杨逍下山入朝已近十年，朱重八对他近乎偏执的迷恋，不管面上还是里子俱是圣眷日隆。可唯有一样，朱重八清楚杨逍的本事，也知道自己留人全靠威胁，总疑心他哪天看开了，便会如来时那般飘然而去。因此即便杨逍如今都可代行朱批了，门房仍然被珙卫司把持——什么人来访，所为何事，留了多久，国师面色如何，都要一一记录在册，供皇帝每日翻阅。  
杨逍见他如此，干脆半是赌气半是避嫌，除公事外避不见客。他下山前已经妥善安置了明教高层，除了女儿一家外本也没有什么可来往之人，朱重八疑心重，他就安然做个隐士自囚于后湖。  
只是杨逍文采风流，朱重八行伍出身，最初几年二人常常无语对坐。朱重八倒是有心与他商讨些政事，杨逍听不了两句便哈欠连连。朱重八知他真心厌恶世事却偏要勉强，杨左使为教主操持教务时事事用心，杨国师就得在他高兴时替天子代行朱批。至于大臣有没有异议，坊间有什么传闻，明教会不会被架在火上烤，朱重八并不在意，杨逍为左使时不曾避嫌，今日便由不得他推辞。

二  
朱重八醒来寻不到杨逍，正满心不快欲唤内侍进来服侍起身，门外檐上便翻下一人。朱重八看着那个灰色身影推门进来，满腔的纠结郁闷一扫而空，踢开被子重新躺下。  
“醒了？”杨逍拂开床帐，看见朱重八那副浑不似人君的无赖劲，额头上血管突突直跳，“呦，回来的不巧，抓现行了。”  
他嘴上说着惶恐却半点惶恐的神色也无，两根手指一弹，床角的薄被就腾起落到朱重八身上，“陛下开恩，我看着眼疼。”  
朱重八握着他的腕子扯了扯，杨逍也没反抗，顺着力道摔到他怀里。  
杨逍早起并未仔细梳洗，只把额前一绺碍事的长发向后梳到顶上绾起。他既没戴冠也没用簪，只用了一小枝还带着水汽的新鲜桂花固定头发，显是路上顺手折的。约摸是赶路赶得急了，额上覆了一层薄汗，气息也有些不稳，说话间倒像是带了两分轻喘。  
朱重八揽着他的腰往怀里拖了拖，腿也老实不客气地压着杨逍的，他衔住杨逍绾发的花枝抽出来递给他，杨逍侧过脸用嘴接了，朱重八便顺着他仰起的脖颈向下啃去，杨逍就轻轻喘息起来，眼角也配合地泛起红来。  
杨逍既已回来，朱重八也就不问他为何私自外出，杨逍一向知道他忌讳什么，他等着杨逍自己先开口。  
“朕送的簪子呢，不合国师心意？”  
杨逍出门时只穿了中衣和一件外衫，腰间也未系惯用的革带，只用一根丝绦简单束了，轻轻一扯便衣衫大敞。  
“放在那儿，陛下没开口，杨逍岂敢擅动。”  
他嘴里叼着花枝，说起话来有些含混不清，朱重八就又去他唇边衔了，把那一支水灵灵的桂花在他胸前揉碎了，俯身往他胸膛上新添了些红痕，杨逍就也跟着喘得更急了几分。  
昨晚他们赏了花饮了酒作了乐，杨逍一夜未见异样，清早却宁可触他的逆鳞也要急着出去，回来时衣襟上还沾了些火药和血腥味，显是与人交过手，还是配了火铳的精锐亲军。朱重八越想越疑惑，但他铁了心要杨逍先开口，于是舌尖抵住杨逍左胸上的突起，舔舐了几下便卷住穿在上面的小物件，吸入口中狠狠碾磨着。  
朱重八的唇舌在他胸前作恶，尝了满嘴的馥郁馨香，杨逍却几乎从床上弹起来。他左乳上戴着的小物件只有指甲大小，外边做成了铁焰令的形状，盘曲的火焰图案扭成一个篆体的朱字，里面的芯子是夷人进献的小玩意儿，受了热便嗡嗡颤个不停。朱重八寻了他身上最敏感处穿了银环又挂上这个，每次都折腾得他几欲晕厥。  
“累了吧，陪朕再睡会儿，下次不必这么赶，只要国师还知道回来，朕多等一会儿也无妨。”  
朱重八掌心附上被自己咬得红肿的那处揉了揉，精巧的挂坠被他掌心焐热，重又开始颤动。杨逍咬着指尖喘得一声急过一声，胸膛挺动着倒像是自己送给他蹂躏似的，朱重八扯开他的手咬住那两片薄唇，顺便探手下去扒了他的裤子。  
杨逍外衣穿的随意，裤子也系的松垮，杨逍抬腰配合着他，朱重八手指勾住腰带边缘一扯便扯落到底。朱重八想到他穿成这样与人过招就醋海翻波气不打一处来，掐着他的细腰拖到自己身下就要硬来。  
杨逍屈起一条腿挡住了他，“陛下既然醒了就请起身更衣吧，算时间告御状的也该来了。”  
果然话音未落外边就传来一阵杂沓的脚步声，像是要佐证杨逍的话似的，领头的将领声嘶力竭喊着“急报”，一路带着哭腔扑倒在门外。  
朱重八身在微末时也做过这种事，现在看人演来只觉厌恶，想必杨逍以往看他做戏也是这般感受。以前杨逍总是翘着腿斜斜地歪在椅子里，眼波流转间就叫朱重八觉得自己被当众扒了个精光。那时朱重八就发誓总有一日也要把他剥干净，要他以后只能坐在自己怀里，斜着眼角睥睨别人。  
此时杨逍倒是如了他的意，未着寸缕躺在他身下，身段柔软神色恭顺，正是一副春色无边的美景该有的样子。但是被门外这不开眼的杀才一搅和，以往那种熟悉的窘迫感又浮上了朱重八的心头，片刻就烧得他面皮滚烫。  
朱重八正要发作，胸腹间却突然一松，杨逍不再用膝盖顶着他，朱重八待要沉腰挺入，一只白皙的脚掌抵着他的肩膀将他推远。  
杨逍慢慢踩着他的胸口，白蒜一般圆润秀美的脚趾蜷起又松开，摩挲着朱重八的喉结，也抓挠着他的心尖。杨逍笑了笑，朗声对着门外喊，“进来回话。”  
门外的人三步并作两步扑进来，看打扮像个千户。床帐薄透挡不住什么，可怜的小千户一抬头就看见自己将要缉捕之人懒懒地躺在龙床上，吓得噗通一声又一次跪倒在地，哪里还敢抬头说话。  
杨逍的腿扛在朱重八肩上，股间的风景自然也就一览无余。他慢慢抽动插在后穴里桂花玉簪，待朱重八看清正是他昨晚亲手放进去的那一支便停了手。  
“陛下是要先赏花，还是先理政？”  
朱重八看着伏在地上抖如筛糠的亲军千户，心里清楚定是杨逍又干了什么大逆不道的事，然而脑子里却满是别人跟杨逍动过手的画面。杨逍早上穿的轻薄，行动自然也不如平时方便，若是不经意间被簪子戳到哪里，于千万人面前绯红了眼角……  
他越看地上的侍卫越觉得不顺眼，不耐烦地喝令他滚出去候着。他又转头看着不知惹了什么泼天大祸出来却坦然躺在自己身下的人，心知今天这场主动的引诱又是他的算计，于是毫不客气地拉开床头暗格取了红烛和火折子出来。  
“国师既然不肯说，那朕就问了。”  
朱重八瞥了眼杨逍股间，杨逍会意，自己勾着玉簪抽动起来。  
“国师早上究竟做什么去了？”  
滚烫的烛油唤动了杨逍乳尖上的铁焰令，又一路向下滴上了他已然挺立的玉茎。朱重八一手温柔地撸动着他，另一手红烛高倾，寻着些敏感的褶皱处便滴落下去。  
“没做什么，只是砸了刑部几间房子，废了几个庸才狗官。”  
他的嗓子昨晚就哑了，此时眼角眉梢春水荡漾，叫声低沉喑哑，竟生出了几分可怜的味道。  
“还……还抢了一个重犯放在客房，特来向陛下请罪。”  
然而他毫无求饶的意思，甚至把腿张得更开一些。于是脆弱的头部便被捏着流满了烛泪，喷涌而出的爱液与喉间的呻吟一道被堵了回去。


End file.
